


Di mi nombre

by Temaridono



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaridono/pseuds/Temaridono
Summary: Debido a las leyes de fraternidad y el objetivo de Roy de ser el próximo Führer, Riza y el se separan sentimentalmente luego de la guerra. Sin embargo los sentimientos pueden despertar en cualquier momento.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 5





	Di mi nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic. Espero te guste.  
> If Spanish is not your language, you can translate it!

Sintió un golpeteo en su puerta. ¿Quizás él había olvidado algo?  
-Un momento -dijo mientras se ponía de pie para abrir la puerta- ¿Adam?...  
Su entrada como un tornado la dejo sin palabras. Era sábado, casi la 1 de la mañana. ¿Qué hacía en su departamento?  
-Coronel - su voz era firme pero no puedo ocultar su sorpresa  
-Puedo pasar? - sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y las mejillas enrojecidas  
-Sino lo notó Señor, ya está dentro- no puede evitar sonar más irritada de lo que quería.  
Ella cerró la puerta y cruzo los brazos a la altura de sus pechos. Tenía un vestido negro de tirantes ajustado arriba de las rodillas.  
-Coronel, paso algo en el cuartel? - el negó con la cabeza, la miró por el rabillo del ojo de arriba a abajo- Usted se encuentra bien? - el volvió a negar- por favor dígame qué sucede. Mi superior en mi departamento a esta hora no se verá bien, los vecinos...  
-Quien era? -dijo sin mirarla arrastrando los dientes. A penas pudo articular palabras de desconcierto cuando volvió a hablar- el hombre que salió de aquí. Hace unos minutos.  
Ella lo miro indignada, abriendo sus ojos ante la sorpresa de su reclamo.  
-Coronel Mustang, mi vida privada, lo que haga fuera del trabajo y mientras no interfieran con mi desempeño, no le concierne.  
Él la miró a los ojos enfurecido. "Mierda esa maldita mirada" pensó.  
-Teniente!- el suspiró tratando de drenar un poco la furia- Ayer, en el bar cuando estábamos con el resto del equipo, diste a entender que habías tenido otras parejas luego de...  
-Detente ahí Mustang -Riza no quería escuchar esto- no puedo creer que vienes aquí… ¿Para hacerme una escena?- él le dirigió una mirada severa. Ella respiró. Su vos sonó muy irónica- Ya que estás tan curioso sobre mi vida privada, voy a contestarte, así quizás me dejas ir a dormir.  
Una parte de ella estaba feliz de que él quiera escuchar esto, que ella pese a todo había podido salir adelante. Otra parte sabía que eso era mentira, ella no podía estar con él, así que busco en otros hombres un poco de consuelo, imaginando siempre que era él.  
Pauso para llenar sus pulmones de aire- Luego que desaparecieras cuando mi padre murió, sin mandarme una sola carta más, cuando sabías que te amaba, y que habíamos cogido no una noche sino muchas....  
-No lo digas así... - el la miró furioso por el uso despectivo de la palabra, pero Riza no pudo advertir un poco de tristeza debido a su malestar  
-Lo lamento Coronel, si esa palabra no es de su agrado. Pero realmente eso pareció en ese momento. Un joven con las hormonas por el cielo y una tonta niña totalmente enamorada de él.  
-Cómo puedes referirte así...-su voz sonó baja y angustiada  
-...y entré a la academia- ella mantuvo el mismo tono irónico y frio- estuve con alguien allá. Lo cual es normal y estoy segura que dormiste con la mitad de la academia...  
El quiso hablar pero ella lo calló. Su tono de voz sonó cada vez más dura. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir- Cuando decidimos separarnos luego de Ishval también salí con alguien un tiempo. Simplemente queríamos cosas diferentes....- "más bien, personas" pensó pero no lo dejó salir.- Adam es un amigo con el que salgo de vez en cuando.  
-Has salido muchas veces con el – Roy susurró amargamente  
-Ahora me espías, Coronel?  
-Parece que olvidaste lo que nos juramos luego de que quemara tu espalda - el susurro entre tristeza y enojo sin dejarla continuar. Su tono hizo que su estómago se revolviera  
-Seguirte hasta el infierno? -pregunto en tono de burla  
-Riza... - parecía una advertencia.  
-Dispararte si te desvías del camino, Señor? - sabía que la formalidad lo irritaba.  
-Que nunca dejaríamos de amarnos maldición! Que sin importar cuánto tiempo pasará, cuando logramos destruir está mierda, estaríamos juntos!- el explotó. Su cara estaba enrojecida y su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente con su respiración.  
Ella largo una carcajada amarga. Agradeció haberse sacado los zapatos. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los mechones de su pelo. Apoyo su espalda contra la pared, cerró los ojos... suspiró profundamente y luego lo miro.  
-No creo lo que escuchó. Tu...- ella lo señalo. Su tono no era tan alto como el, pero su estúpida voz temblaba - Que sales todas las noches con una mujer diferente, no has dejado lugar de este país sin pasarte con esas muñecas huecas colgadas de tu brazo. Que no vas a ningún lugar sin largar una mirada seductora a cuánta mujer pasa. Tienes el descaro de venir a hablarme de juramentos? Quieres hacerme creer que yo estoy mal por querer pasar un buen rato?  
Se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Ambos se miraron, irritados y dolidos.  
Él se abalanzó contra ella, y el sujeto de las muñecas. Acerco sus caderas a las de ella, sin tocarla.  
-Coronel, suélteme  
-Maldición Riza... maldición! -El bufo con su cara colgando a la altura de sus hombros. Sin mirarla, con su aliento caliente rozando su oreja.  
Ella trato de estabilizar su respiración.  
Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no lo tenía tan cerca, desde cuando no habían tendió una situación tan íntima cómo está? Su corazón latía muy rápido, y podía sentir los latidos de el también.  
-Sabes que es una apariencia solamente - el susurro a su oído cortando el breve silencio.  
-Pobre coronel. Imagino la tortura por la que pasas - ocultó el dolor de verlo con esas mujeres femeninas, arreglas, altas y delgadas con las que el salía, detrás de una risa amarga.  
-Ninguna eres tu... El susurro  
-No te atrevas a seguir Roy! - su tono de voz subió, pero las palabras salieron casi raspando por su garganta.  
Él se movió, apoyando si frente en la de ella, solo ese contacto sin soltar sus muñecas  
-Repítelo- él la miró, sus ojos avellana se encontraron con esos infinitos negros llenos de tristeza. - Por favor Riza- el insistió, noto la confusión ante su pedido- Di mi nombre otra vez- el apretó su frente más a ella - te lo suplico.  
Sus palabras sacudieron cada célula de su cuerpo. Lo miro a los ojos, su enojo y arrogancia habían desaparecido, una mirada triste y desesperada era lo único que veía. Sus facciones mostraban un dolor profundo.  
Ella dudo. Pero lo sabía, no podía negarle eso. Su voz fue a penas un susurro - Roy...  
El dejo salir un suspiró que parece haber tenido guardado hacía un buen rato - Riza...  
Supo que su nombre saliendo de sus labios provocaba lo mismo que el de ella saliendo de los de el: una paz que la reiniciaba, una fuerza que le permitía seguir creyendo que podría lograr sus planes y que todos los sacrificios valdría un día.  
\- Roy - lo hizo una vez más sin un pedido previo, ahora más fuerte y claro. Esta vez, fue ella la que empujó su frente contra él. Uso todas sus fuerzas para no pegar el resto de su cuerpo contra él.  
Cómo amaba decir su nombre. Cómo extrañaba decirlo para llamarlo casualmente, para despertarlo por las mañanas, para regañarlo... O para agradecer el placer que le hacía sentir cuando él estaba dentro de ella.  
-a veces sueño... -él se cayó. Su vos se apagó. Sonaba tan triste- soy un mentiroso. Cada maldito día sueño, a veces más de una vez. Sueño que volvemos a estar en Ishval... Y eso es tan bueno-  
Riza se zafó de una mano. El la dejo, y descanso su brazo en la pared. El la conocía, que deseara volver a estar en la guerra implicaba una locura. El esperaba una cachetada... Que nunca llegó. Su palma presionó suavemente la mejilla.  
-No Roy, no digas eso. Nunca volveremos allí. Nunca- lo dijo para él, y también para ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Moriría antes de volver a estar allí.  
La cabeza de Riza descanso en la pared, sus frentes hicieron más presión, dejando sus cuerpos a centímetros de distancia. Ella acaricio su mejilla. Vio como las facciones de su rostro se relajaban por el toque. Su seño ya no estaba fruncido. Varias de sus arrugas se estiraron. Fue como si volviera a ser un adolescente de nuevo, el adolescente del que se enamoró. El joven idealista, cuando la guerra y la realidad todavía no lo destruían... Ni a ella tampoco.  
-Allí... Te tenía para mí - su vos sonó tan feliz por un segundo, sostuvo su mirada- fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, pero te tenía allí conmigo. Podía arrastrarte hasta mi carpa y besarte. Dormirme con tu cuerpo caliente apretado contra el mío.  
Los recuerdos llegaron como una llamarada. El catre de la carpa de Ishval. Los besos. Los abrazos. Las miradas y los toques sutiles Los uniformes perdiéndose a medida que caminaban. Los gemidos ahogados para que nadie los escuchara. Sus manos apretando sus senos y sus caderas. Su pecho caliente dónde descansaba casi todas las noches para escapar, aunque fuese unas horas de todos los pecados que habían cometido. Sumando otro nuevo... ser felices cuando no lo merecían.  
Ella libero otra mano y la deslizo por la nuca de él. Sus dedos se mezclaron con sus cabellos. Nunca dejaron los ojos del otro. Ella masajeo suavemente la zona. El soltó un suspiro.  
Una de sus manos bajo para posarse en sus caderas. El vaciló, pero cuando ella apretó sus caderas a las de él. El la agarro con fuerza.  
-Roy- ella susurro, fue casi una súplica. Agradeciendo a la vida poder decir su nombre- no pasó nada con él, solo hablamos... Hace mucho realmente no pasa nada con nadie..- el relajó un poco sus hombros, hundiendo sus dedos en sus caderas.- ninguno de ellos eres tú.  
Sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella. Primero desesperados, encontrándose después de tanto tiempo, de buscarse todos los días y no poder unirse. Sus labios se moldearon perfectamente al del otro. Ella mordió su labio para que el abriera la boca y le permitiera introducir su lengua. Sin embargo encontró la suya con la misma intención, ambas se chocaron una contra la otra. Riza apoyó una mano en el pecho de él, atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca. Roy acarició sus caderas sobre la tela del vestido, apretándola contra él, amasando suavemente su carne con sus dedos, ganando un leve gemido de ella. Su otra mano libre la coloco en su nuca para profundizar el beso. Ella sintió como él se apoderaba de su lengua para chuparla desesperadamente. No pudo enviar soltar otro gemido. Ella llevo sus manos a su pecho, comenzando a desabotonar la camisa.  
El rompió el beso para respirar, sus miradas intensas llenas de anhelo y lujuria se encontraron. Roy se alejó para quitarse la camisa y se volvió a cernir sobre ella.  
Su pecho perfecto, sus anchos hombros, sus brazos fuertes y su abdomen... Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo más tiempo del necesario. Un camino de vello obscuro que comenzaba en su ombligo, desaparecía a la altura del cinturón. Ella se mordió el labio.  
Roy sonrió de lado al verla mirándolo tan detenidamente. Presiono un tierno beso en su clavícula, luego otro. Subió por su cuello, pero esta vez mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando la tierna carne.  
-Roy- ella dejo escapar su nombre acompañado de un gemido. Mientras acariciaba su pecho y sus hombros. Cómo podía ser este hombre real? Y qué la vida a pesar de ser tan cruel con ella, la dejara disfrutarlo. Al escucharla, el apretó más las caderas y chupo con más intensidad su carne.  
-te extraño tanto - el susurro contra su piel  
Ella pudo sentir su erección creciente ajustada en sus pantalones presionando sus caderas.  
Riza bajo los breteles de su solera y comenzó a tirar de el para que se deslizara por sus piernas.  
-permíteme- le dijo el alejándose un poco, colocando sus manos en el lugar de las de ella. Comenzó a bajar el vestido hasta dejar la piel descubierta a la altura de la cintura. Sus senos estaban perfectamente cubiertos por un sostén negro de encaje.  
Roy dejo un camino de besos desde el cuello, pasando por el valle entre sus senos, dando algunos besos casuales sobre la piel pálida que escapaba del sostén, haciendo un perfecto contraste.  
Aunque tenía su labio agarrado con sus dientes, no pudo evitar que su respiración ansiosa y sus gemidos escaparan.  
-por favor Riza -sus palabras separadas por besos casuales. Apoyo su frente entre sus senos y acaricio la zona con su nariz. Disfrutando el dulce y adictivo olor de su piel- no te contengas, necesito escucharte. Necesito memorizar tus sonidos.  
Si él seguía hablando así la haría acabar sin ni siquiera tocarla. El tiro un poco más de su vestido dejando su ombligo descubierto. Bajo con besos y lamidas hasta encontrar el pequeño hundimiento en el medio de su abdomen.  
Roy se arrodillo, tomo su cintura entre sus manos y comenzó a besar su ombligo.  
Soltó un gemido más fuerte, sus manos se apoyaron en su cabeza, acariciando sus mechones caoba. Ella empujó su vientre contra su boca . Pudo sentir su sonrisa contra su piel.  
Mientras terminaba de sacar su vestido, dio pequeños mordiscos por todo su vientre hasta la altura de sus bragas negras. El coloco un pequeño beso sobre la tela de encaje mientras tiraba el vestido a un costado. Sus manos acariciaron sus piernas, sus caderas, sutilmente acariciaron sus perfectas nalgas. Sus labios no se separaban de la pequeña tela de encaje que cubría su femineidad.  
La respiración de Riza era agitada, cerró los ojos para tratar de respirar con normalidad. Algo que no logro. Sintió sus manos acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, su boca ahí... Mierda ella estaba tan mojada.  
Él se levantó para mirarla, sus manos apretando sus caderas. El la miró de arriba abajo, y le sonrió. Ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, dándole pequeños besos.  
-eres perfecta - susurro. Ella acerco su cuerpo tan necesitado de su contactó. Sus labios rozaron su oreja, el mordió y chupo suavemente el lóbulo. Una de las manos de Roy agarro uno de sus senos, corriendo la tela que lo cubría.- tan, tan perfecta- dijo dejando un camino de besos por su clavícula.  
Ella tomó el rostro entre sus manos para poder mirarlo a los ojos.  
-también te extraño - dijo antes de que sus labios envolvieran los de Roy. El apretó su seno y sus caderas.  
Con una mano libre ella recorrió su pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar al cinturón y comenzar a abrirlo.  
El hábilmente se despojó del pantalón, quedándose solo en bóxer. Cuando se acercó nuevamente y ella intento introducir la mano dentro del elástico el la detuvo agarrándola.  
-espera - el beso su palma. Luego sus dedos.- déjame -el la miró a los ojos- déjame mostrarte primero todo lo que significas para mí - "cuánto te amo" pensó pero prefirió no decirlo.  
Ella sonrió suavemente, pero soltó un grito ahogado cuando él la levanto agarrando sus nalgas y ella instintivamente lo rodeo con sus piernas.  
Su boca se dirigió a su seno descubierto y comenzó a chupar y lamen, comenzando por su pezón, tomándolo entre sus dientes y luego chupando. Ambos cuerpos se aferraron a las paredes, Roy cambio de seno, lo removió de la tela e hizo el mismo tratamiento.  
\- Roy... Habitación... Derecha - ella hablo con mucha dificultad tratando de contener sus gemidos entre palabra y palabra.  
Sin responder, el la separó de la pared y la cargo por el estrecho pasillo.  
Riza agradeció que su cargo como teniente no la dejara pagar algo más grande y menos desde que habían Sido transferidos a central.  
A penas alcanzó a ver a Hayate hecho un bollo en la sala al lado de la chimenea. El cachorro levanto la vista y luego se acurrucó para seguir durmiendo.  
"Buen muchacho" pensó Riza mientras hacía una nota mental de comprarle un gran filete de carne mañana.  
Roy la dejo sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella. Besando, lamiendo y chupando su piel.  
Realmente era muy difícil armar una idea en su cabeza, lo único que podía pensar era en la boca de Roy y su olor, una mezcla de jabón y cenizas.  
Ella llevo sus manos a su espalda para retirar el muy molesto sostén.  
\- Ansiosa? - dijo Roy dedicándole una sonrisa endiabladamente encantadora.  
Riza largo una sonora carcajada y golpeó suavemente su duro pecho -tú y tú maldito ego  
Él se acercó sonriendo para besarla nuevamente mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos. Ella lo acerco rodeándolo con sus piernas. El empujó sus caderas contra ella, haciéndola sentir toda su dureza. Se restregó contra ella y largo un gemido ahogado mientras tenía uno de sus senos en su boca.  
Riza clavo sus uñas en su espalda cuando el volvió a hacer el movimiento.  
\- Roy, Por favor... Roy - suplico cerrando los ojos. La sensación de sus senos masajeados y besados sumando al movimiento de sus caderas la estaba matando.  
Gimió fuertemente cuando su mano rozo sus bragas. El las saco de un tirón y la cubrió con su mano.  
\- maldita sea Riza. Estás empapada. -gimiendo contra sus labios. Ella se sonrojó y empujó su cuerpo contra su mano.  
El acarició la zona y Riza largo otro gemido apretando sus hombros. Roy cubrió sus labios con los suyos, un beso lujurioso pero lleno de necesidad. Comenzó a acariciar sus pliegues resbaladizos suavemente.  
-Esto es una maldita burla- dijo Riza con los dientes muy apretados. Necesitaba más y él se lo estaba negando  
\- Dime - la miró a los ojos, una mano sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre ella y otra entre sus piernas- dime qué quieres- el acarició su mandíbula con la punta de su nariz y su sus labios. Su respiración estaba tan acelerada como la de ella  
-Tócame - no espero que su voz sonara tan afectada  
Él sonrió y beso su cuello. Presiono sus dedos cerca de su entrada- Eso estoy haciendo. No te gusta?- dejo más besos y chupones por su cuello y su clavícula.  
-Roy... Te... Necesito... Dentro... - su vos se ahogó cuando sintió un dedo entrar.  
-mierda. Muy estrecha - El gimió contra su cuello. Comenzó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera, hasta que sintió que su entrada se acostumbraba y pedía más, agregando otro. Roy quería disfrutar esto, sentir su cavidad y sus gemidos, recordar cómo se contraía contra su mano, acelerar el proceso no era una opción  
Ella gimió más fuerte y empujó sus caderas contra su mano otra vez buscando su liberación. El la miró y sonrió. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus mejillas rojas, el pelo pegado a su frente por el sudor y su boca entre abierta soltando leves gimoteos - Dime como te gusta Riza? - beso su mejilla  
-Más. Más fuerte -gimió en respuesta, y el cumplió deliciosamente, golpeando justo en el punto indicado. Riza arqueo la espalda y soltó varios gemidos.  
-Necesito que abras los ojos Riza - beso las comisuras de sus labios y disminuyo la velocidad, ella se quejó ante el cambio- necesito ver tu ojos cuando vengas.  
Ella abrió los ojos, realmente la vida le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Por cuántos infiernos tendría que pasar para pagar este lujo. La habitación a oscuras y la luz de la luna reflejaban sobre la piel desnuda de Roy. Ella apoyo su mano en su hombro apretando con fuerza, seguramente dejaría alguna marca, y movió más rápido sus caderas.  
-Vamos Riza, acaba para mí- su voz ronca y sensual, sumada al aumento de velocidad, con la presión del dedo contra su clítoris, hizo que sus piernas temblaran, su espalda se arquera y gritara su nombre mientras cubría su mano de sus dulces jugos.  
En ningún momento apartó su vista de ella. Verla en ese estado, algo que él había provocado. Ella era tan receptiva. “Necesito que esto no se termine nunca" Roy pensó mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en su hombro y trataban de establecer una respiración normal.  
Él se separó de ella, abrió un poco sus piernas que temblaban y lamió la zona. Riza se retorció pero a penas logro emitir sonido. El orgasmo todavía no abandonaba su cuerpo.  
Roy limpio la zona con su boca, el realmente había extrañado su olor y su sabor. Ninguna era como ella. Nadie podría hacerlo sentir como ella lo hacía. Él nunca podría amar a alguien que no fuera ella.  
Él se volvió a colocar sobre ella, está vez quitándose los molestos calzoncillos. Con las rodillas una en cada costado de su cuerpo.  
El la admiro, agitada, sonrojada, tratando de calmar su agitación.. Se acercó y la beso en el hombro.  
-Todo bien? -no pudo evitar el tono de preocupación. La angustia invadió su cuerpo al pensar que quizás la había lastimado.  
Ella soltó una risa breve al percibir su temor -Créeme. Está todo más que bien -le regalo una dulce sonrisa llena de satisfacción y él se relajó. Dejo besos en todo su rostro. Ella se movió debajo de él, antes que pudiera volver a hablar soltó un grito ahogado.  
Las manos de Riza envolvían su miembro, ella lo acarició lentamente. Roy bufo su nombre y la miró a los ojos.  
-Todo bien? Pregunto ella sonriente sin poder ocultar su tono burlesco.  
Roy volvió a gemir -Mierda Riza. Eso se siente tan bien.  
Ella se sentía tan bien. Sus manos eran como el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.  
Ella siguió con su trabajo manual, pero muy lento y tortuoso. Si el la hizo suplicar... Porque ella a él no? Una de sus manos acarició suavemente su base mientras la otra se quedó en la punta haciendo una leve presión, sintiendo la humedad de la zona.  
-Por favor... -sus labios rozaron los suyos y un gemido lo cayó  
-Si Roy? - lo dijo en un tono inocente y sonrió sin separar sus labios, el solo hecho de pensar a Riza tocándolo lo hacía explotar.  
\- No aguantaré...Más rápido Riza.... - ella beso su cuello muy lentamente, bajando por si pecho, chupando y mordiendo la zona; acelerando sus movimientos, ambas manos bombeando la longitud, acariciando ocasionalmente la punta.  
Con agilidad, Roy con una mano agarro las suyas y con sus piernas separó las de ella.  
-heyyy! -ella se quejó y le hizo un lindo puchero.  
Se acomodó entre sus piernas, agarrando su miembro totalmente endurecido y se restregó contra su entrada. Ante el contacto ambos gimieron. Roy maldijo internamente, quería hacerla rogar un poco más. Pero no podría. La encontró mirándolo fijamente, con los labios separados y las mejillas coloradas. Ella seguía tan mojada. Había esperado este momento por años, su cuerpo la necesitaba tanto.  
Maldijo la alquimia, la guerra, el tatuaje, sus sueños idealistas... Todo lo que lo había alejado de este momento. Pero... Todo eso también lo habían llevado a conocerla, a forjar la confianza ciega que se tenían, a enamorarse perdida e incondicionalmente. Todo empezaba y terminaba en ella.  
Ella coloco sus talones a la altura de su espalda baja, y empujó contra ella, alejándolo de sus pensamientos.  
-Por favor Roy - ella gimió al sentir su presión  
El empujó suavemente. Ella chillo ante la intromisión  
-Dime si quieres que pare, no quiero...  
-No te atrevas a retirarte ahora  
El empujó un poco más, sus paredes lo ajustaron perfectamente. Luego de tanto tiempo, le daban la bienvenida. Ella siempre lo hizo sentir en casa.  
Ella rodeo si cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo, dejando su labios rozando su lóbulo. Su antebrazo sostuvo su peso y sus dedos libres cavaron sus caderas.  
-Se siente... Tan bien- su voz era baja, y afectada por los gemidos que amenazaban con salir - necesito todo Roy. Por favor.  
Si no se concentraba, sus palabras más la presión de su estrecha entrada contra su miembro no lo dejaría moverse ni un minuto porque acabaría. Ella presiono sus caderas, dejando que el entrara más profundo en ella. El gimió su nombre. Ella volvió a empujar. Su voz baja llena de lujuria gimoteo mientras él se acomodaba  
-Tan grande- simplemente no se pudo contener y empujo contra ella. - hazme tuya Roy, siempre he sido solo tuya  
Cualquier esfuerzo de contenerse se rompió al escucharla. El empujó una y otra vez, sintiendo sus paredes aterciopeladas recibir su miembro.  
El chupo y mordió su cuello. Bajando hasta sus senos, los cuales se movían al compás de cada embestida. El tomo uno en su boca, chupo y lamió su pezón perfectamente duro.  
Ella arqueo la espalda y gimió, agarrando sus cabellos y tirando de él, empujando sus pechos a su boca. Repitió su nombre como un mantra mientras el envestía cada vez más fuerte y rápido contra ella.  
Solo se oía el golpe duro de sus cuerpos chocando, los gemidos y las respiraciones entrecortadas.  
-Riza -gimió soltando su pecho y acercando sus labios a su rostro - Voy a... -el gimió sin dejar de empujar- acabar  
Ella apretó sus hombros y sus paredes se contrajeron estrujando su dureza. Rodeo su cintura con sus piernas para que el no saliera de ella, haciendo una invitación a qué el siguiera hasta acabar.  
Solo dos empujes más y ambos cuerpos alcanzaron el orgasmo. Riza rasguño la espalda de Roy mientras el apretaba su cintura y mordía su hombro.  
Riza sintió su cuerpo agotado, el peso de él apretando sus pechos. Hacía años no se sentía tan cómoda. El beso su cuello sin salir de ella.  
-te molesta si me quedo un rato más así? - su voz afectada por el orgasmo era hermosa  
Ella lo abrazo contra su pecho.  
-Puedes quedarte toda la vida. Él se abrazó a ella más fuerte murmurando palabras inentendibles contra su pecho.  
-Roy -ella llamo y el levanto la mirada- tomo pastillas, el ejército controla nuestra natalidad. Y con más razón si tenemos algún cargo superior a cadete.  
El asintió con la cabeza, beso sus pechos tiernamente y se acurrucó.  
El último pensamiento de Riza antes de dormir fue, que no importaba cuántos infiernos tendría que vivir para pagar esto. Valdría la pena


End file.
